


The Last Five Years [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [59]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: A lot can happen in five years, including falling in love with your best friend.





	The Last Five Years [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Five Years (Yuri)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952142) by [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant). 



> I recorded this podfic (and the next in the series) in order to help me process my real life feelings about the events of summer 2018. In a way, although it wasn't intended as such when it was written, these are a type of fix-it fic for me, and I hope the emotional notes come off the way I wanted them to. The second of the series was a lot more of a challenge, but these words have quickly become very important to me and I'm glad to share them with you all here.
> 
>  **Audio Notes** : The music version has some instrumental music with light vocals under the intro/header section and between the chapter breaks as well as some instrumental music at the end. A non-music version has been provided for those who prefer that format.

 

  
Cover art by: [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant)

 **Music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/so3asroo3n6g1sw/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Last%20Five%20Years_music.m4b?dl=0) [35.5 MB, 00:49:42]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c7wqfc2frridag7/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Last%20Five%20Years_music.mp3?dl=0) [23.1 MB, 00:49:42] 

**Non-music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iv4exjn4fi1wc3c/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Last%20Five%20Years.m4b?dl=0) [34.3 MB, 00:48:05]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sgg9ay1pvg1d59s/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Last%20Five%20Years.mp3?dl=0) [16.5 MB, 00:48:05]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [AuthorMAGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant) for podfic permissions, to [revolutionaryjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) for use of her FABULOUS climate controlled podfic closet in the height of Minneapolis summer, and to my podfic sibling [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010) for making me cover art for once! I know the struggle was real, sis, and I appreciate you greatly. This cover is PERFECTION and gives me all sorts of all the right feelings.


End file.
